1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an optical touch sensing apparatus, and more particularly, the optical touch sensing apparatus of the invention comprises a frame that covers the panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with the vigorous development of the image display technology, the touch panel can be directly input by touching, and the touch panel has already become a popular display apparatus on the market which is widely used in various electric products, for example, an automatic teller machine (ATM), a point of sale (POS) terminal, a customer tour system, or an industrial controlling system, etc.
The products of optical lens sensing touch panel are limited by the size of the conventional adjusting mechanism, so that the sensing touch panel needs a larger designed space. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 illustrates the conventional optical sensing touch monitor. The conventional optical sensing touch monitor includes a panel 10, a first image module 12, a second image module 14, a plurality of lighting units 16, and a processing unit (not shown in the figure).
As shown in FIG. 1, at least two additional image modules 12 and 14 for capturing need to be installed upon the panel 10, and a plurality of lighting units 16 need to be installed around the panel 10, so that the panel 10 can have a touch control function. In this way, the processing unit can calculate a coordinate of the touch point P1 according to the first image detected by the first image module 12 and the second image detected by the second image module 14, respectively. However, the conventional electronic components of the image capturing modules 12, 14 and the lighting unit 16 are exposed outside the touch panel to sense the touch points, so that the thickness of the panel is increased because of the image modules 12, 14 and the lighting unit 16. Not only is it inconvenient for the user, but it is also not attractive in appearance.
Additionally, if a glass layer is added to the conventional optical sensing touch monitor as a protecting layer, a re-designed mechanical structure related to that function is needed, and this will not only obviously increase the designing time, but also increase the complexity of fabricating the mechanism of the touch panel.
Therefore, the present invention provides an optical touch sensing apparatus to solve the problems mentioned above.